


This Half Lit Day

by allthings



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s alright. We’ll be called back. I can feel it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Half Lit Day

The four of them stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down to the grey sea below. Waves lapped against jagged rocks, sending spray up to cloud the crisp air.

“You can almost imagine the mermaids racing under the surface,” Peter smiled.

Edmund scoffed at him, “They’d never live in a sea as murky as this!”

They stood in silence for a while, each of them absorbed in his or her own thoughts.

“It’s alright. We’ll be called back. I can feel it.” Lucy stared out over the ocean, the wind sending strands of her brown hair dancing in front of her eyes. She pushed them back with a graceful hand.

“And if we’re not?”

“You’re always so pessimistic, Edmund!” she admonished him.

“Come on.” Susan was the first to turn away.


End file.
